lasagafandomcom-20200214-history
Garfielf throws a temper tantrum
Garfielf throws a temper tantrum is on of the many videos in the ever-going Garfielf series. Uploaded to YouTube on December 28, 2014 by Blim the Toolman, it is a parody of the Garfield comics. Plot Garfielf asks Jon where's his Lasaga. Jon states that he doesn't know that he Garfielf is a fat cat. A car then crashes into the house, and James Franco comes out of it, yelling at Garfielf that they need to make a interview with Kim Jong-Un. Garfielf asks Franco why would he do that, to which Franco replies that "he stole yo lasaga". Garfielf, angry, decides to join James and "interview him Jong so hard, he'll die of interview". Garfielf, now in North Korea, goes to Kim Jong's house and asks where's his lasaga. Franco then shoots Kim, further stating "the job is done". Garfielf is upset, seeing he will never find his lasaga, even saying that he likes Odie better than him James. The (now censored) Kim Jong then states that it was Jon who took Garfielf's lasaga. Back at home, Jon knows that Garfielf doesn't know what he is doing. Garfielf then crashes into the house stating "cock suck I'm gonna fuck you up so hard I'll smash you up with a clock". Jon replies with a "no", right before Garfielf asks "where's my lasaga". A now captured lasaga says "help me" then James Franco laughs, further saying that Garfielf got The Interview back in theaters, along with an unhealthy plate of lasaga. His partner, Seth Rogen, then says it's time to kill the lasaga. James Franco then wonders why Seth is going to kell lasaga, when specifically, they were going to eat it. Seth then says he has "other plans" i.e., shooting James, also saying that he James can't be in "lasaga fest" with him anymore. Jon asks what the fuck is going on, to which Seth decides to kill the lasaga. Garfielf screams "NO!" throws a temper tantrum, and becomes a Super Sayian 3, and blasts a Kamehameha on Seth. The now burned Seth pants, and states that Garfielf is truly a lasaga warrior. Garfielf calls Seth a monster, and sends him into space. Garfielf concludes the video saying "in space, no one can here you breathe". Everyone (Garfielf, Lasaga, Jon, Kim Jong, the North Koreans, Odie, and even James and Seth) laugh. Odie then rips Garfielf's heart out, ending the video with "Now that's what I call a borf case!" References * The first act of the video has Garfielf and James Franco going to North Korea to do a interview with Kim Jong-Un, a reference to Franco's own The Interview. ** When Franco and Seth Rogen capture the lasaga, Franco says that Garfielf got The Interview back in theaters, and an unhealthy plate of lasaga. This is a reference to when the people in Korea hack Sony, and released pirated copies of Annie and The Interview. While Annie did make it back in theaters, The Interview was released as a video-on-demand/direct-to-video title. * When Seth Rogen shoots James Franco, he says that James won't be in "lasaga fest" with him anymore. "Lasaga Fest" is a reference to the 2016 movie Sausage Party, which Rogen and Franco starred in. * The scene when Garfielf throws a temper tantrum is just the scene from Dragon Ball Z when Goku turns into a Super Sayian 3, just with Garfielf's face poorly pasted onto Goku's face, and Seth's face poorly pasted on to Majin Buu's. * Odie's line "that's what I call a borf case", is a reference to CSI, also the "YEAH!" sound is heard afterwards. Category:Videos